Facade
by Arcadia's Muse
Summary: Sakura has always wanted to attend the Magic Academy but there’s one problem, it’s an all-boys school. After facing the dilemma of hiding her un-manly attributes, she now must deal with the challenge of Syaoran her roommate and the guy she’s in love with
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Facade

**Summery:** Sakura has always wanted to attend the Magic Academy but there's one problem. It's an all-boys school. After facing the dilemma of hiding her un-manly attributes, she now must deal with the challenge of Syaoran her roommate and the guy she's falling for

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I am not the creator, but merely the storyteller. This piece of fiction is made purely for the enjoyment of writing it and for the readers who choose to read it. No money is to be made from it.

**Warnings:** Not much of a warning for this story, only a little fluffier then my other story and more true to what Clamp had intended their characters to be. Or at least I like to think so! Also, the magic will be different then what it is in the series and manga. All will be revealed in the story. Any problems, just ask in reviews and I will be happy to answer them for you!

**Pairings:** Syaoran/Sakura, with a twist of Errol/Tomoyo.

**Genre:** Romance/Humour/Drama/Fantasy/Action…

* * *

**Author's Rant:** Greetings, Fellow Authors and dearest Readers!

I honestly just couldn't get this story out of my head, the muse was being a rather persistent little critter so I decided to go ahead and get a start on it. This is my lovely little AU magic school story, which I am quite proud of. Well, the first chapter anyway. The rest is just vague outlines and random notes.

Don't worry though, I'm still going to update Wishing For You, but I feel I need a brake from just pouring my soul into one story. I will get bored that way and will never get to finish it!

Anyway, enough of the rambling! I hope you enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Not so simple

* * *

**

Sakura had always thought that when faced with a rather difficult situation, she would tackle and overcome it with a calm attitude and a level-headedness that would make Ghandi whistle in appreciation. But, of course, that only applied to certain situations that had a light shining brightly at the end of a very short tunnel.

Sakura would have bet that not even Ghandi would have got out of this one without at least stomping on someone's foot in frustration. Or maybe bite their kneecaps off. Either way, it was all good.

"You're not going Sakura, and that is final."

"But Oto-san-"

"I won't hear another word of it. There will be no buts Sakura, I will not have my only daughter parade around in front of all those boys-"

"I think you're missing the point of all of this, Otou-san" Sakura Kinomoto said in exasperation, her hands flung up in the air dramatically. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled with so much vitality that Fujitaka was struck with the image of her mother, Nadeshiko. Those eyes were Nadeshikos as well as her flawless skin and innocent smile. Her long auburn hair was more the colour of his then his dead wife, as well as her tanned colour. His thoughts made his heart tighten with longing but he wouldn't cry. He had promised a long time ago he would never cry for her.

He sat at his desk in his study with a folded newspaper on his lap, forgotten since his daughter had whirled in like a tornado, not bothering to knock. He ran a hand through his light brown hair, closing his chocolate eyes and sighing tiredly.

"Oh come on Otou-san!" she pleaded, her eyes going impossibly wide. Oh God. Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but that. "The Magic Academy is THE leading magic school in the country with an international reputation for excellence in all its field of studies-"

"I have read the prospectus for the academy, Sakura. I know what the recommendations are."

"-And it's a castle! A beautiful gothic castle among rolling green hills, the most beautiful countryside and fresh water lakes!"

"May I remind you Sakura, that this is also an all-boy boarding school."

Sakura blinked. "Yes. Well, a minor complication, I admit. But something that can easily be overcome with forward planning."

Fujitaka's eyebrow was beginning to twitch. "A minor problem?" he almost chocked.

"Don't worry, Otou-san. For any other girl, it would be a huge obstacle. But for monster here, it will be no trouble at all. She burps and eats like a guy." Her brother, Touya, was leaning casually against the doorframe, a smirk spreading across his face.

Sakura whirled around and fixed her smirking brother with a death glare. "Stay out of this, Touya!" she growled.

"I'm only being concerned for my little sister. There's no harm in that, is there?" he said innocently. "After all, you will be sleeping in the same dorm with boys, changing in the locker rooms with them, showering…"

"You're not helping, Toya."

Fujitaka's eye was now twitching. "I made up my mind. You're not going."

Sakura groaned. "I will not be changing with them, there are stalls you know. And I already checked out the showering problem and they have separate cubicles. There are ways getting around it." Fujitaka still didn't look too convinced, but he was wavering. Sakura decided it was now or never. "Please, Otou-san. You know this is the best magic school. The boarding school for girls have the worst facilities, only train for defence and they squander the student's talent. If I can go to this school, I will be able to make something of myself. Be somebody. Please?"

Fujitaka took minutes to think, and they felt like an eternity to Sakura. This was it. What she had been hoping and dreaming for. A real education in the fine art of magic, something with which she had been born with. Magic was a thing you inherited. It was not something, which you can pick up. You either have it or you don't. The academy takes on magic users and cultivates and trains students in controlling the power and using it for good uses.

"Okay, Sakura. You can go. But on one condition."

Sakura stopped her victory dance and turned to her father. "What is that?"

"You won't kiss any of the boys."

"Phweeee!" Sakura face faulted.

* * *

The Clow Academy for high magic learning was a school for the high achievers. It was a school that only the privileged boys were admitted to. One might call it a form of discrimination, but once you got onto the school grounds, then you might finally understand the need for such action.

Spanning an impressive thousand-acre land space, the Gothic castle with its tall towers graced the lavish surroundings. It was not too far from the rest of civilisation but it still gave the teachers and its pupils the sense of a world disconnected from reality, a world that was specifically shaped or them and their needs.

A beautiful lake graced the surrounding area and the vast forest completed the rolling countryside. There was a grand stable that housed over 200 horses, as well as a huge Olympic sized swimming pool, tennis courts, basketball courts, football/rugby pitches, shooting ranges and most important of all (which made the Clow Academy so prestigious and unique from the rest of its kind), the training field where magic is to be used and neutered.

The headmaster of Clow Academy, Clow Reed, stood and stared out of his ornate windows of his office at his school grounds and smiled. He had been the headmaster of this school since it was founded and never before in all his life has he ever come across an applicant such as…this one.

He looked at the applicant in his mind, skimming over the details for what would be the hundredth time:

**Name:** _Kinomoto Saku_

(A/N: Sorry about an author's note in the middle, but it needs to be said. Saku is both female/male name which I picked because it is obviously close to Sakura's name.)

**Age:** _16_

**Ability:** _mage_

**Weapon of choice:** _Mage Staff_

Kinomoto…

Clow Reed looked up again with a thoughtful expression. He knew the Kinomoto family, at least vaguely. Nadeshiko was a brilliant healer in her time. Now that he thought about it, he knew she had married Fujitaka and had given him two children. A boy and a girl.

The boy was too old to apply, so that left the girl…

Clow Reed smiled again.

"I have to hand it to you, you have some guts." He murmured. "And for that, I will accept you…Sakura…"

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

So, what do you think? This is certainly something different, which may or may not be a success but i just had to try it!

Please review, you know you want to! The little purple button in the bottom left of the screen is crying out for you to click on it!


	2. Chapter Two

**jaw hits the floor**

Did not expect so many reviews, not that i'm complaining or anything! I'm glad you like it, i was a little nervous about posting this story and still am but i will try the second chapter now and see how this goes.

Oh! A little note before you read on, there is two male OC characters in this. I wouldn't normally drag in OC's but i really wanted some characters that will be there for entertainment purposes. You'll see what i mean Daniel is based on my wonderful friend huggles Love him!

**Chapter Two**

"You're going to do what!" Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's most trusted and dearest friend since childhood, squealed with absolute shock and pure disbelief. Wincing at her high-pitched exclamation, Sakura could only role her eyes and sink further into her comfy desk chair in her bedroom.

Earlier this very morning, she had the reply sent to her in the post from the academy. The leeter had mocked her when she picked it up from the floor and held it in trembling fingers. Too scared to do it herself, she got her Father to open for her. With an almost grave seriousness, he opened it and began to read with deliberate slowness until Sakura thought she would die with anxious anticipation. Her father lifted his eyes to her face, gave a small-satisfied smile and a soft "Congratulations Sakura" while handing her the letter to read herself.

After dancing her victory dance (consisting of fists pumping in the air, obscene amounts of kicking, jumping up and down on various house hold furniture and singing a mantra of 'YES, YES, YES!') FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE AN HOUR, Sakura had phoned Tomoyo and asked her to get her butt over to her house A.S.A.P. because she was about to share something 'Classified'.

Tomoyo was now across from her, sprawled across her double bed, but preceded to sit up ramrod straight, eyes impossibly wide. "Are you completely insane?"

"Well, I would like to think not but I bet that Touya would very much like to disagree-"

"You'll get found out! There is no way you will be able to hide that you're a girl in a boy's school. Is this legal? Will you get thrown in jail or something? I've seen these things on television, they'll throw you in a cell with no windows and no room to stand up or lie down in! You're only friends will be the rats that will eat you when you die!"

"I don't think it will go far. If I do get found out I will probably be executed." Sakura tilted her head to the side and pretended to hang herself.

"This is not a laughing matter Sakura!" Tomoyo moaned in distress. "You're going to an all boys school, a BOARDING school for that matter! I'm sure your 'roommates' will pick up on the hints and tale-tell signs that you may have some attributes that they don't have and you don't have certain… certain…" she gestured wildly to her lap as her cheeks flushed. "Well, you know what I mean!"

But through all of Tomoyo's concern and apprehension for her friend, Sakura could detect a trace of excitement shining in her violet eyes.

"I have already thought of how to get around that certain obsticle, so take deep breaths and try not to pass out on me" Sakura laughed at a nearly hyperventilating Tomoyo. "I have already bought a chest binder so you can't tell anything being amiss under clothes and I am pretty sure that any of the boys will be checking out my crotch co I guess I'll be safe there. Even so, I'll get a pair of extra baggy trousers to be on a very safe side."

Tomoyo was at a loss for words for a few moments before she launched herself into another one of her tirades. "Do you really think this could actually work? I mean, you would have to ct your lovely hair, wear boy's clothes that does absolutely nothing for your figure, would have to listen to macho crap 24/7 and miss out on all of our girly gossip and never wear any of the pretty clothes I make for you!" Tomoyo looked more devastated then Sakura was herself.

"I know I have to miss out on those things but think of what I'm going to get to do! I'm going to train to be a spell-caster and show those know-it-alls what a woman can do!"

Tomoyo smiled and sighed softly. "I have got to tell you that this has to be one of the most craziest thing you have ever come up with in your whole life."

Sakura laughed. "I know. That's why I think this is going to work."

Tomoyo voiced her doubts. "I don't know about this, Sakura. I really don't know if it would work or not."

"Oh come on Tomoyo! Have a sense of adventure for once in your life!"

"I wouldn't call it adventure, Sakura, I would call it pure lunacy. Me, I'm sensible. There's no way you would get me doing something like this."

"Well, that's why you're my best friend. You're supposed to be my conscience and guide me through all of my mischief."

"And I think I shall be your guide and conscience right now. A little birdie kept chirping in my ear about a night club that the academy's best spell-caster, a guy named Xiao Lang, is going to be there."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Rika told me. 'Xiao Lang is so like the hottest guy to ever grace us ladies with his presence'." Tomoyo imitated Rika's voice. "Rika takes it upon herself to find out where their hot spots are. So it'll look like you will now get the chance to see whom you're up against before hand. Do you want to go?"

Sakura thought for a moment. To actually meet the academy's best spell-caster before-hand would give her a chance to suss out his strong points and weak points which would give her an advantage to beat him later.

Finally coming to a decision, she said "Yeah. Why not?" This could be educational as well as fun."

Tomoyo nodded. "I'll phone Rika for details. Oh, and Sakura? The party is fancy dress."

Sakura groaned in reply.

* * *

The night club known as Temptations was buzzing with life as the youth that were dressed up in there most alluring clothes and swarmed on the dance floor and at the brightly lit bar. The fast rhythm of the loud music sang along veins and the heady intoxication of close gyrating bodies swept everybody along.

The second floor looked upon the dance floor below. Leaning nonchalantly against the railings, staring down at the crowed was a group of four boys. Eyes kept wandering to the four in admiring glances, but they didn't pay any attention to them.

The shortest one of the group had blonde hair and light green eyes. Around 5'7 inches tall, he had a small frame, baby face and a cheeky smile. His name was Kikamura Seiya. Staring down at the crowed with widened eyes, he said to his companion "Jeez! The whole place is packed to the brim!"

"But of course. They have all come to see and worship my divine body." Just for emphasis, he ran his hand through his raven black hair that was tipped with cobalt blue and fluttered his eyelashes at a passing blonde. She fainted. Twinkling blue eyes landed on Seiya as if to say 'beat that'. His name was Daniel Barton. A flamboyant bisexual, of course. When asked why he was a bisexual, he would answer that he was greedy.

"Smooth." Seiya chuckled.

Hiiragizawa Errol just rolled his eyes at Daniel's antics. "Kiss your own ass, why don't you" He fixed one side of his dark blue hair that was getting in the way of his coal coloured eyes as he observed the silent figure standing beside him. "Syaoran? You awake, man?"

Li Syaoran, also known to others who weren't in his circle of friends as Xiao Lang, was the most admired of the group. He had a wonderful deep voice that could send shivers down any girl's spine and a lithe but strong body. He had chocolate coloured hair that was cut to fall around his strong-jawed face in a fashionable way and dark amber eyes that could penetrate you to your very soul.

Syaoran turned to face the other three with a bored expression. "I might as well be."

"What? No lady matches up to Syaoran's great expectations? Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Daniel teased as he stroked his chin in a way that made him look like he was contemplating the meaning of life.

"Nah, I just don't go round shagging anything with a pulse, male or female." Syaoran countered with a smirk.

Daniel put a hand to his chest and looked offended. "Ouch. I'm hurt."

"You'll get over it, I have no doubt of it." Seiya patted him on the shoulder.

Daniel sniffed. "Thanks, man."

"Daniel is right though. In all the time I have known you, you have never once been on a date with any girl. Their constantly throwing themselves at you and you just brush them off without a second thought. What's with that?"

Syaoran just shrugged and went back to staring blankly at the crowed. "I just can't be bothered to waste my time on a girl that just doesn't interest me. Once I find a girl who does, I'll let you guys know."

"That's good to know. For a moment I thought you were going to turn out like our dear Daniel."

Daniel let out a undignified "hey!" Errol just blew him a kiss.

"Jesus Christ, look at those three" Seiya's soft exclamation drew the other three's attention back to the dance floor and they all stood with their jaws nearly touching the floor. There, amongst the dancers, were three of the most beautiful girls they had ever seen.

"Never seen them before. What about you?" Errol asked the others without taking his eyes off of them. The others shook their heads dumbly.

* * *

The crowed opened up for the three girls as if the crowed was water, letting ships glide through without any effort. Rika lead the little group, her smile wide showing glittering white teeth that was a startling contrast to her black decorative costume mask that hid most of her facial features. Her glorious red hair was straightened, while the front two pieces were curled and held back by clips to keep the rest of it from getting in the way of her eyes. She wore a dark blue halter neck with tight black leather pants. The neon lights of the nightclub made the temporary tattoo of a tiger on her belly glow a bright blue.

Behind her was Tomoyo with a dark purple velvet mask and her hair was curled in ringlets around her head. She wore a light violet dress that was in the style of the 60's. A sweeping neckline and the skirt billowed out when you turned. Celtic patters glowed purple on the tops of her arms.

Behind Tomoyo was Sakura who had a white costume mask and her hair had been sprayed and 'scrunched' leaving a fashionably mussed curled look. The tips were brushed with golden highlights. She wore a tight fitting sleeveless blouse, a thigh length skirt with knee high boots. A cluster of cherry blossoms glowed pink on her right thigh.

Slightly anxious of all the looks they were getting, Sakura wanted to disappear into the ground but Rika, loving all of the attention, grabbed Sakura before she could make a run for it and proceeded to make all of them dance. After a few minutes, they were all enjoying themselves, promptly ignoring the looks and just immersing themselves in the music.

But soon the smoke, the heat and dancing for a long time soon got to Sakura, who began to feel dizzy. Signalling to the other two that she was going out to get some fresh air, she proceeded to the door and into the fresh cool air with a bottle of cool clear water.

Leaning against the wall, she tipped her head back and drank deeply from the bottle, her eyes closed, savouring the liquid as it ran down her throat.

"Is this a private moment, or can I join?"

Sakura nearly jumped a mile at the incredibly deep voice. She turned and glared at the person, not really in the mood for having to fight off the unwanted attention but she stopped dead at the sight of the guy who stood in front of her.

He was gorgeous. With soft chocolate hair and amused amber eyes in a face that looked like it was sculpted from marble. He wore a black shirt that had a few buttons unbuttoned at the top that showed off flawless tanned skin and fashionably ripped jeans with chains at the pocket.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why would you want to join me?"

The guy smiled. "You're kidding right?" She said nothing in response. "You're not, are you? Well, you're beautiful."

Sakura immediately flushed and turned her head away. This seemed to panic him for some reason. "But I'm sure many guys tell you that." His hand came up to scratch the back of his neck in a nervous gesture. "It seems you're not too fond of the humid air of night clubs, just like me. I wanted some company. But if you don't then I perfectly understand."

She bit her lip and stared into his face with searching eyes. He seemed to be sincere and incredibly kind. Nodding, she said, "I'd like that."

He cocked his head to the side in a extremely adorable way that melted Sakura's heart. Smiling softly, he slid next to her, leaning against the wall as she did. Remembering herself, she offered him her water bottle, which he took with a quiet 'thanks' and he took a swig before giving it back.

"What's your name?" he asked turning his head to look at her profile as she stared at the dark sky.

"Sakura. What's your name?"

"Xiao Lang, but my friends call me Syaoran."

Automatically, Sakura's heart plummets to the bottom of her stomach at the revelation of who stood next to her, his shoulder and hip brushing hers. All she could thinks was that he was the Academy's best and now he had seen her and he was bound to recognise her when she joins the school within the fortnight. He wasn't supposed to see her, to actually have a conversation with her on this night! She was supposed to be sneaky, stealthy like a cat and assess him from a distance but now…

He was standing right next to her, watching her expression, as it was the most fascinating thing in the world. "What's wrong? All of a sudden you act as if you're frightened of me. Don't you like my name?"

Sakura shifted her eyes nervously. "What?"

"You looked as if you were going to be sick when I mentioned my name. Could it be that you know my name by reputation?"

Sakura looked aghast.

Syaoran smiled. "Gotcha."

Sakura scrambled around in her brain for something extremely witty to say. "Well, its intimidating to have a amber eyed Adonis in front of you."

Sakura froze. I did not just say that.

Syaoran smirked. "Oh really?" he drawled.

"Or so the rumours go…" she tried to amend.

Syaoran laughed hard. "no, you can't say that. The damage has been done. My ego is the size of Australia.

Sakura smiled back innocently. "And my theory that all men are arrogant cocky bastards who enjoy having their egos stroked and preened."

"I can't vouch for the rest of my gender, but I can't help my ego blowing up when a beautiful, smart and funny girl like you says I'm an Adonis." He murmured, staring intently at her.

Sakura felt her cheeks flush.

"Hey, Sakura! Come on girl! Were movin' on to another night club!" Rika yelled as she and Tomoyo came staggering out with two lads in tow.

Sakura sighed and waved them to hold on a minute. "I've got to go. Drink and dancing calls." She said as she turned back to Syaoran and smiling apologetically.

"Wait!" Syaoran reached out for her, dropped his hand to the side when she turned to face him, and asked hesitantly, "Where do you study? Live? Maybe I can visit you someday and...I'd like to talk to you again. You know, put the world to right with philosophical conversation."

Sakura panicked. "uh…. Well, you see, the thing is…. I'm moving house. Country in fact."

Syaoran's nervous smile dropped and he looked at the ground. "Oh."

Sakura felt her heart break. "I'm sorry," was all she could think of saying. From now on, Sakura would no longer be Sakura to him, but the new student named Saku. Sakura would no longer exist and it would be a whole lot safer and kinder to both of them if he forgot about her as soon as he could.

Sakura had to blink furiously at the thought.

Syaoran reached for her hand and lifted it to his mouth to brush his lips against her knuckles. "Good bye Sakura."

"Good bye." And before her will broke she stepped away, turned and continued to walk to her friends.

Rika threw her arm around Sakura's stiff shoulders. "You know, were out of the club now Sakura. You can take off the mask."

Sakura's hand shot to her face and her eyes widened. All of the time she was with him she had the mask on! She couldn't help but sigh in relief. There was no way he would be able to recognise her now.

A pang of disappointment went with that last thought.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well, what do you think? it's a better length which is always a bonus and i hope you like this Syaoran. Alittle more in character to the reak one then my other in wishing for you.

Review!


	3. Chapter three

**Just a quick note to all of the reviewers who have reviewed the story so far: you guys rock!**

**You may carry on with the story now!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three  
**

**

* * *

**"Daniel, you pervert! Get off me NOW!" Seiya bellowed as he glared at the top of the black head under his chin. Daniel was cuddled contently into a ball and preceded to squash the smaller body of Seiya into the couch beneath them. 

"No mummy, just five more minutes…sleepies…" Daniel murmured sleepily cuddling deeper.

Seiya growled. After staying at the club temptations, the four boys had proceeded to Syaoran's house to sleep the drink off. Seiya had got the couch, falling asleep as soon as his head the pillow, and then waking up in the morning with Daniel using him as a human-pillow. Well…. we was going to have that, was he?

Letting out a war cry, Seiya proceeded to chuck Daniel onto the floor, which let out a rather girly scream.

"Jesus, Seiya! What the hell was that for?" Daniel grumbled as he sat up, rubbing the back of his head gingerly.

Seiya spluttered. "What do you mean, 'what was that for'? You were sleeping on top of me! I got the couch tonight, you were supposed to sleep on the floor next to Errol!"

"Yeah, well, the floor was hard! I was getting back pains and you do make a very soft pillow."

Seiya was about to retort with a venomous comeback but was cut short by Errol surfacing from the mound of blankets on the floor. "Do you guys mind? Some people are trying to get some sleep here."

"I was too, but this great lump here ("I'm not a great lump!") Decided to sleep on me!"

"Better for him to sleep on you then with you." Errol mumbled before immersing himself in the blankets yet again. He was answered by indignant sputtering (from the red-faced Seiya) and uproarious laughter (from the gleeful Daniel).

Syaoran tried to block out the noise from the other side of the room. The insistent chatter was just a drone in his ears. The entire time, he had the beginnings of a small smile on his lips. He couldn't get the image of the masked image of the girl who was called Sakura. The most memorable thing was her beautiful eyes, the clear jade green that would forever sear his soul. He closed his eyes to picture them without distraction.

Wrong. "Syaoran? Oi! Wake up!" Daniel, the ever-subtle one. Riiight.

"What?"

"Don't get all moody with me. Its just that you have a rather scary expression on your face and I was wandering if you feel ill or something."

Errol popped up again. "I think he's smiling." He sounded astonished.

"I think you're right." Seiya piped up.

Syaoran sighed as if he was in pain, suffering. "Is that so strange?"

"Yes." All three answered in unison.

"Don't be stupid. I do smile."

"Hmmm…interesting. What are you thinking about?" Errol pushed on.

Syaoran smirked. "None of your damn business."

Daniel looked scandalised. "None of our business? How can you say that? Spill, damn you!"

Syaoran proceeded to look like he was thinking about it, but then he jumped up and walked confidently out of the room. "First in the shower." He shut the door, just in time to deflect three pillows aimed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kinomoto residence… 

"Sakura, will you just stop fidgeting for one moment, please! I'm getting to the hard part. I need all of my concentration and that won't happen if you won't stop being an idiot."

"I can't help it, Tomoyo! I have been sitting in this really uncomfortable chair for over an hour and I think my left butt cheek has gone numb."

"I really needed to know that."

Sakura grinned. "Thought you might. I'm just not used to sitting in one spot for this long."

"That is a blatant lie. You're the only one I know who can watch all three lord of the rings extended editions back to back! You seemed fine then, so quit your complaining."

"How can you possible compare watching the work of a genius to getting your hair cut! Anyone told you that you're off your rocker lately?"

Tomoyo let out a long suffering sigh, straightening up from her bent position where she was cutting Sakura's beautiful hair. Placing a hand on her hip, she waved the pair of scissors threateningly. "Look Sakura, I'm doing you a favour here. So at least try to act grateful. You know I'm the only one with any creative talent that would make a boy's haircut on you look good. I know you're nervous, that's a lot of hair on the floor." Sakura's nervous eyes flicked down to the kitchen floor beneath her and gaped. That _was _a lot of hair. She gulped. "But if you don't keep still it's going to look like you tried to cut it with any blunt instrument you could find in the tool shed in your garden. Do we understand each other?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "Um…Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo sighed yet again. "What is it now Sakura?"

"Can you please stop waving those sharp scissors at me? You're making me very nervous."

Tomoyo blushed. "Oh. Sorry."

Their came a knock at the closed kitchen door. "Sakura? Tomoyo? Are you finished yet?" came the voice of Sakura's dad.

"Not yet!" They both yelled.

"Are you killing each other in their or what? All we can hear is you both screaming at each other."

"Shut it Touya." Sakura growled.

"Hurry it up, you two. I want to see what mess you've got yourself into."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, big bro."

"No problem."

Sakura settled herself back in the chair, a frown of determination set on her face. "Come on Tomoyo. Let's show the dofus out there that I can actually pass for a boy."

"Aye, aye captain."

* * *

Touya and Fujitaka were sat in the living room, eagerly awaiting the appearance of Sakura, or rather Saku Kinomoto. Both Sakura and Tomoyo had literally pushed both of the males out of the kitchen and made them sit in the living room so they could have some privacy without them gawping at her or making snide remarks (Touya). 

Sakura would show them what she looked like once her hair was done, complete with the chest binding device and the boy's clothes that Touya had bought for her in her size.

"If you didn't remark on Sakura's choice of hairdresser, we would still be in there right now." Fujitaka muttered as he sat back in the chair, arms crossing over his chest.

"Oh come on, Dad. It was begging me to say it aloud."

"I should get you a muzzle or something. For both you and Sakura."

"Nah. Wouldn't work anyway." Touya said confidently.

"And why not?" Fujitaka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sakura would just naw her way through it. Under ten minutes, guaranteed."

"Do you guys ever quit needling each other…"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

A cough came from the entrance of the living room. They both turned to look at Tomoyo.

"May I present to you, Saku Kinomoto!" Tomoyo said with a flourish, her hands spread outward towards the deserted entrance.

Silence.

Tomoyo shifted uncomfortable as the two men just stared at her blankly.

"What did you do to her?" Touya asked flatly.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Tomoyo said defensively. "Sakura! Get out of the kitchen now!"

"I look so stupid." Came the small timid voice of Sakura, or rather Saku.

"Let the others decide that, now just get out here now!" Tomoyo cried impatiently.

There was a small sigh and Sakura stepped out. Both men stared disbelievingly at her. She was wearing a black fitted shirt with a surf logo on the front with black baggy jeans and sneakers. A black and red wristband was on her left hand while her right hand was tucked into the back pocket, standing in a slouching position. The hair was cut incredibly stylish, thanks to the beautiful Tomoyo. The hair at the back of her head was layered so it looked all jagged. The hair that framed her face was also layered, the tips brushing under the tips of her ears.

The others could only gawk at her, or should they say he, standing their looking like a…well…. a boy.

Touya snapped out of it pretty fast to say. "You do look like a boy."

Sakura grinned. "That was what I was aiming for."

"Yeah, you look like a boy. A 'pretty boy', mind you."

Sakura deadpanned. "Great." She said blandly.

Suddenly Sakura found herself crushed against her Dad's chest as he blubbered on. "Oh my little Saku! You're all grown up, dressing as a cute boy! The son I never had!"

"Hey!" Touya said indignantly.

"Dad! Quit it!"

Tomoyo just laughed.

**

* * *

To Be Continued…** **

* * *

**Sorry this is shorter then the previous chapter but I wanted to update this week end and this was all I managed to write! 

Hope you enjoy anyway!


	4. Chapter Four

Thanks to all those who reviewed the third chapter and who's waited patiently for chapter four, I had to battle with serious revision schedules and a mean writer's block. But it's okay now! I threw sticks and stones at it and it was finally torn down!

**Chapter four**

The Magic Academy For Higher Learning was a school for high achievers. It was a school that only the privileged were admitted into, boys of a genuinely gifted talent and background.

One might see it as a form of discrimination, a regime not liberated from the sexist ideals of our grandparent's generation. But once you got into the extensive grounds, then you might be able to understand the need for such actions.

Spanning an impressive five thousand acre land space, the gothic buildings reminiscent of royal palaces in the old days that were protected by heroic knights and their fair maidens, graced the lavish surroundings. It was not that far from civilization but yet it gave the residents a sense of peace and serenity and the privacy to use the magic the school was so renowned for. A beautiful lake graced the surrounding countryside.

The grounds itself had everything that any of the students wanted and then some. There were the huge Olympic sized swimming pools, both indoor and outdoor, for swimming lessons. There were tennis courts, basketball courts, football/rugby fields, soccer fields, shooting ranges, archery ranges, the arena where magic is controlled and a stadium to watch the tournaments of magic casters.

The main building was an imposing three-storied building, housed the administrative offices, teachers' offices and the assembly room. The school also offers the usual academic subjects. These were taught in the adjacent two-story buildings containing the classrooms. On the right hand side, one would find the science buildings. The dining hall was not that far from the main buildings, also known as The Devil's kitchen for their mean curries!

If all of this was set to leave one speechless, then one was yet to visit the quarters of the students. This was not to be some ordinary dorm room. Unlike most colleges, where one was either required to board with a roommate in less than pleasant conditions (aka one single sized beds and enough room for your feet to barely move), these dorm rooms were like mini-palaces.

The dorm building was as lavish and as decadent as the main building itself. Entering the main room of the building, students are welcomed by a 'Resident Adviser', who ushered you through the comfortable lounge, complete with a large theatre-like TV, a nearby tuck shop (sweets shop) and game room. Then towards the largestairs, which led to the sleeping quarters. Each room was designed to fit intwo large poster beds (you would share with a room mate), a complete solid oak desk, already outfitted with a computer or laptop and other stationary. A large walk in closet and a couch, which was placed right in front of your very own fireplace. The décor was Victorian in nature, the predominant colours being dark brown. The dorm would also have an ensuite bathroom, shower and the usual appliances.

All in all, The Magic Academy was an extraordinary and exciting place.

And in a few more hours, it was bound to get even more exciting.

* * *

Sakura had been up since five o'clock on the day she was to leave her old life and start her new one at the academy. Being of a nervous disposition, she hadn't got much sleep but none of this seemed to really matter anyway. How could it? In another five hours she would be at the academy, settling into her new dorm, getting to know her fellow class men and marking her spot in the record books.

Nervous: No.

Terrified: Hell yes.

Excited: Undoubtedly.

But she felt a little less nervous as she stood at her mirror, staring fixatedly at her reflection in an almost trance.

She hardly knew herself.

Instead of the sweet girlish Sakura staring back at her, she saw a…boy. Well, you could argue that the image was what she was planning on, but it was still…shocking, all the same. She looked stunningly handsome, to put it simply. Pretty, but handsome. The face and lithe figure was the only thing that made Sakura look pretty, but the chest-binding device really succeeded in making her look boyish. The white shirt made every counter of her chest defined, the black slacks giving her a dashing trait, plus with the tie hanging loosely around her neck and the thin black rope chocker that had a surf logo made her look the part of an average teenage male across the country.

She decided on not putting the blazer on just yet, it would be too hot and uncomfortable travelling in it and it would most doubtedly get creased anyway.

"You will never cease to amaze me, Sakura. Or should I start calling you Saku from now on?" came her father's voice from her bedroom door. She turned to grin back at him and he entered her room, standing behind her and placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Sakura, if you don't mind. I won't be hearing it for a while so I want the last chance to hear it."

He smiled at her in the mirror. "Alright, Sakura. You should eat some breakfast. We will be leaving in about half an hour."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. "Okay. I will be down in a minute. Let me look around my room to memorize it before I go."

Her father nodded in understanding and he headed out of her bedroom. "Oh, by the way. You and I will have a little talk in the car."

Sakura frowned at him. "About what?"

"About what hormonal males want from innocent girls such as yourself."

Well, Sakura gave him ten out of ten for spectacularly ruining a father/daughter moment.

* * *

Sakura struggled to take deep breathes, consciously aware that over a thousand guys were walking past her, some of them coming too close to her, and their voices echoing in her ears. She swallowed as she tried to take a step forward, but then, a guy bumped into her hard. She managed to swallow the small gasp that threatened to slip past her lips, and turned around to see that the guy was busy picking up his books from the floor as he mumbled quickly, "Sorry! I didn't see you there." Then, with an apologetic smile, he ran off again.

Sakura wanted to run after her father and brother already. She couldn't handle this! What the hell was she thinking! Just the thought of the guys finding out that she was a girl... A shudder ran down her spine. Annoyed at herself for being such a coward, she hardened her resolve and made her way to the main entrance of the school.

The main building had a clock embedded above the arch door, which resembled a gothic tower with a church bell at the very top. A link or intersection of some sort that connected each building due to their small spaces apart from each other could be seen. The entire place looked immaculate, hard work to keep both buildings and grounds looking like they had done when it was first built. A small garden maze, the walls barely coming to thigh, was positioned at the front of the school, which surrounded a small trickling fountain wherein a statue of a water-nymph was pouring water from her jug into the rock pool below.

Shaking her head to get rid of any fuzziness that seems to creep in every time Sakura saw something pretty, she made her way to the entrance and opened the door. Inside was amazing as well. The decor followed the old decedent theme they school had going for it, with dark prints, decorated ceilings and large chandeliers that hung high above the student's heads.

What was obviously the reception, Sakura made her way to a large woman who sat at a large mahogany desk and the state of the art computer (NOT matching the old-style). A gold nameplate stood at the very front of the neat desk, saying 'Mrs. Chambers'.

The women looked up from the screen and seeing Isaiah she smiled kindly. "May I help you?"

Sakura was lost for a moment. She hadn't practised what she would say, but regaining her footing and lowering her pitch slightly she said "Uh yes, I'm the new student starting today and I was told that you would have my class schedule."

"Oh yes. I remember now." Mrs. Chambers opened her desk drawer and began riffling through pieces of paper. "I know I put it in here somewhere…Ha! Here it is." She handed over a bulky brown envelope that had Saku Kinomoto on the front in elegant calligraphy. "The letter also has a student starter pack, code of conduct and emergency procedures should there be a case of fire etc. You can sit over there and wait for a student advisor who will show you around, help me get your bearings."

Sakura nodded and proceeded to take a seat.

_Well, that wasn't so hard. Maybe there won't be any mishaps after all…._

Daniel had always felt that it was his special duty to welcome all new students to the Magic Academy, naturally, with his usual flair. So when he heard that there would be getting a new student at the start of the year, he volunteered to show him around.

Just your friendly advisor, helping out those in desperate need of a friend. And, taking one look at the small boy who was sat at a chair next to the window in the large reception, his beautiful green eyes nervously flicking around his surroundings, Daniel decided he definitely wanted to befriend the new guy.

Hell yes.

Daniel couldn't remember a time when he laid eyes on anyone as pretty as him, accept Seiya, but Daniel wouldn't admit that aloud. Seiya would certainly inflict grievous bodily harm and Daniel didn't like pain.

And so the introduction began:

"Why hello there. The name's Daniel. What's yours?"

"Ah!" Sakura jumped slightly at the cheerful voice of the person who shouted in her ear. She looked at him; her ears ringing slightly. It took her a few moments to finally understand what he had asked. "Oh! Uh…my name is Kinomoto Saku." Sakura reached out hesitantly and offered a small smile when Daniel enthusiastically shook it.

Daniel grinned back at her and released her hand as he stood back, letting her have more space to stand up from the chair she was sitting on. This also gave her a better view of his face. He was exceptionally handsome and cute at the same time, and if she wasn't supposed to act like a boy, she may have gone all fan girl and squeal. But now wasn't the time for that.

Daniel tipped his head to one side and asked, "You're a new student right? I'm the student advisor, I'm supposed to take you around the school, help you get your bearings." Daniel proceeded to wrap his arm around Sakura's shoulders and smirked at her tensed stance. "Shall we start now?"

Sakura nodded, smiling a small smile. "Sure."

After the little tour, Daniel proposed that they go see her room so that she could get some of the things she needed for her classes of her first day. Sakura laughed and talked back to Daniel the entire way, her mind at ease at last since she entered the school. she was grateful that she had a new friend.

"Come on. Let's get your stuff and get a look at your room"

Sakura turned her nose up at him as they finally got to her dorm room doorway. "And what makes you think I'm letting you in?"

"Eh! And why not? That's extremely rude!"

"Yeah, well, tough!" She smirked at his crest fallen expression.

"Your like a girl, you know that? So friggin' possessive over your privacy." Daniel grumbled.

At that sentence, Sakura's heart plunged into her stomach and she felt as if someone threw a bucket of ice-cold water over her. Was she really that transparent?

Daniel frowned at her pale face. "Hey. I was only joking." He teased softly.

Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know." She gave him a weak smile.

Daniel grinned back. "Since your being a hog over your room, I'll catch up with you later? I don't have your first class. You'll be alright on your own, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah. No problem."

With a hasty wave, Daniel shot down the hallway and was out of sight in seconds. Sakura just shook her head. Where do they get these nutters anyway?

Sliding the key card into the door and hearing the satisfying beep! Of confirmation, she twisted the doorknob and instantly froze in place, her hand on the door instantly turned bone white.

A tall boy her age looked up, startled at her entrance. She was instantly met with deep intense eyes. His dark chocolate hair was slightly damp and tousled from the shower. Her gaze slowly moved southwards, mapping out a toned tanned chest. A bead of water fell from his hair and landed on his shoulder, trailing his collarbone and then making its journey along the expanse of his torso to the waistband of his dark bluer baggy jeans.

Sakura felt her face flushing crimson.

He was evidently in the middle of getting dressed…. hang on, wait just one moment. Wasn't that…Li Syaoran?

Oh. My. God.

Syaoran raised his left eyebrow at her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

After several minutes of spluttering apologies, she managed to do the decent thing and shut the damn door.

This, she thought to herself, could not get any worse.

Boy, was she ever wrong.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Heh. God i love cliff hangers. Review! 


End file.
